wishbonefandomcom-20200215-history
The Slobbery Hound
The Slobbery Hound is the 8th ''Wishbone'' episode. It was aired on October 18, 1995. Plot Wishbone walks through the suburban alleyways of Oakdale one stormy and cloudy night, and comes across a huge mess. Mr. Robbins appears and, thinking Wishbone caused the mess, yells at Wishbone to leave. Wishbone runs off to Mrs. Hernandez's House where paint has spilled all over the veranda. Wishbone finds a paw print in the paint, and is instantly reminded of Sherlock Holmes, and his most famous story: ''The Hound of the Baskervilles''. One stormy night in London, Sherlock Holmes and his assistant Dr. John Watson are visited by Dr. Mortimer and Sir Henry Baskerville. Holmes addresses the issue at hand: Sir Henry intends to claim his inhertance at Baskerville Hall, a mysterious mansion out on the Dartmoor moors that are believed by many to be haunted and have a sinister past. In 1647, Sir Hugo Baskerville cursed the entire family that anybody who treaded onto the moor at night alone would be brutally killed by a powerful supernatural hound. Sir Hugo was the first to die, after unsuccessully running for his life. Sir Henry dismisses this, believing it to be legend. Mortimer tells Holmes that Sir Henry's uncle Sir Charles Baskerville was the latest to die, and that he took the curse very seriously, although Sir Henry dismisses his death as heart failure. Holmes interviews Mortimer, who had examined the body, of the events. Mortimer had noticed that near the body were footprints belonging to that of a gigantic hound. When Mortimer continues to believe that Sir Henry is in danger, Holmes sends Watson with Mortimer and Sir Henry to Baskerville Hall. Back in the present, Mrs. Hernandez arrives, and is not pleased with Wishbone, thinking that he made the mess. Wishbone runs off before Mrs. Hernandez can punish Wishbone. The next morning, Wishbone is on the lookout for any suspects, and an irritated Mrs. Hernandez appears on the lawn, still thinking that he caused the mess at her house. Wishbone then walks into the bushes to hide. Back in the story, Holmes, going undercover, follows the group to Baskerville Hall, and is so careful at hiding that everyone thinks that Holmes is still in London. Holmes sees a portrait of Sir Hugo Baskerville and knows that he's seen that face before. He follows Watson as he enters Merripit House, the home of the nearby neighbor: Jack Stapleton. Stapleton is a clever man, telling Watson that if Holmes wasn't investigating, Watson wouldn't be at his house. Sir Henry and Jack's sister Beryl arrive at the house. Sir Henry tells Jack that he plans to build a school for the local children using some of his uncle's money. They then hear a loud howling noise, with Stapleton saying that the moor makes strange sounds. Holmes, spying on them through the window, realizes that Stapleton is very familiar and has trouble recognizing his face. Back in the present, Wishbone is back in the alleyway, and sees a bloodhound sniffing around in the garbage. Wishbone gives chase to the dog, but is called back by Joe. Almost everyone on Forest Avenue blames Wishbone for the neighborhood messes that he didn't cause, and they all call Ellen. As Ellen talks with Joe, a furious Wanda arrives and confronts Ellen, with a warning tag that the next time he's spotted, someone will call Animal Control. Despite Joe's protests, Wishbone ends up tied in the yard. He sees the same bloodhound lurking through Wanda's yard and gives chase, only to be caught by Mrs. Hernandez and a dogcatcher, the both of whom capture photographs of Wishbone. The dogcatcher then delivers Wishbone back to the house with a muzzle around his his mouth. The dogcatcher writes a citation for violation, and tells Ellen that unless they pay a fine of $150 by 5pm so that they can file a protest, they will face trial at a municipal court. Back in the story, Holmes stares at the portrait of Sir Hugo, and imagines that it is that of Jack Stapleton. Now realizing why the face is familiar, he runs off to Merripit House, and spies on Jack Stapleton, who rips off his beard, revealing it to be a disguise. With the truth out, Holmes runs off to find Watson. Back in the present, Joe, Sam and David clean Mrs. Hernandez's deck. In doing so, all 3 of them gather solid evidence that Wishbone did not make the messes. Joe notices a paw print in the paint, and that it is way too big to be Wishbone's. David gathers more evidence by examining the bite marks on Mrs. Hernandez's chair, and that the bite marks are too big to be Wishbone's. While Sam traces the print, David makes notes and goes home to identify the suspect. At Wanda's house, Joe finds fur that doesn't match Wishbone's, and puts it in the evidence bag. In the alleyway, Joe and Sam notice that Wishbone is too short to knock over the trash cans. ]] At David's house, David finds 14 matches for the paw print, and multiple matches for the bite size. Joe and Sam arrive with the evidence, and Sam gives David the fur. David tests it, and finds 1 match for the fur. On the computer printout is a black-and-white image of a bloodhound: the same one from before. Everyone rushes through the alleway to find the bloodhound. Back in the story, Holmes leads Watson to the dining hall to see the portrait of Sir Hugo. Holmes explains that Stapleton is a direct descendant of Sir Hugo, and wants the Baskerville fortune all for himself, and is willing to kill anyone who is in his way. Realizing that Sir Henry is dining with the Stapletons at Merripit House, and that Stapleton has set Sir Henry up in a trap, they run to Merripit House to save Sir Henry. At Merripit House, Beryl is revealed to be bound and gagged to a chair, and Stapleton lies to a suspicious Sir Henry that it is rodents. Upon hearing a howl in the distance, Sir Henry makes leave for Baskerville Hall. As Sir Henry leaves, Stapleton sneaks off. Holmes and Watson arrive at the house, and Holmes tells Watson that Stapleton knew that Sir Charles had a weak heart, and was obsessed with the legend of the hound; this would be his downfall, as Stapleton used it to his advantage to kill Sir Charles by making him suffer a fatal heart attack, and that Sir Henry is next to die. Holmes and Watson hear a howl, and run out into the foggy moor. They hear movement and hide to see who it is; the movement is revealed to be Sir Henry's movement. Sir Henry turns around in fright upon hearing the howl again, and finds Stapleton standing behind him, with the hound at his heels. While Sir Henry backs up against a tree, Watson draws a gun and chases after Stapleton. Holmes runs towards him while gunshots are fired. Watson reappears with phosphorus coating his hand. Holmes deduces that Stapleton painted the hound with phosphorus to scare Sir Henry and starved it so much to the point where it would viciously kill practically anything, and he unleashed the hound. Holmes and Watson pursue Stapleton with the intent of capturing him so that he cannot harm anyone else. Back in the present, Ellen arrives at the house, with no luck finding the dog; David and Sam return with the same luck. Wishbone tries leading Joe towards the house, and when Ellen thinks they'll have to pay the fine, Wishbone jerks Joe forward, leading everyone into the house, where they find the interior trashed, and the bloodhound sitting on the table. They measure the evidence they had gathered, and it all matches. The dogcatcher from earlier arrives later at night to reclaim the citation and take the bloodhound back to its proper owner. Back in the story, Holmes and Watson have returned to London, with Sir Henry safe, and Stapleton punished for his crimes, presumably arrested and sent to jail. Back in the present, Joe scratches Wishbone behind the ears, telling him how smart he is. Cast Oakdale Soccer the dog as Wishbone * Larry Brantley as the voice of Wishbone Jordan Wall as Joe Talbot Christie Abbott as Sam Kepler Adam Springfield as David Barnes Mary Chris Wall as Ellen Talbot Angee Hughes as Wanda Gilmore Gil Glasgow as Mr. Robbins Amparo García as Mrs. Hernandez Dolores Gordinez as B. Garcia (the Dogcatcher) The Hound of the Baskervilles Soccer the dog as Sherlock Holmes * Larry Brantley as the voice of Sherlock Holmes Ric Spiegel as Dr. John Watson Todd Terry as Sir Henry Baskerville Sean Hennigan as Jack Stapleton/Rodger Baskerville III and Sir Hugo Baskerville Randy Moore as Dr. James Mortimer Lisa-Gabrielle Greene as Beryl Stapleton Transcript The Slobbery Hound/Transcript Tail-Ends Wishbone talks about the visual effects department. Sean Hennigan's scenes as Sir Hugo Baskerville were shot months before the rest of the filming took place. They shot the scene of him walking away from Baskerville Hall at dawn on the forest edge of the backlot of Lyrick Studios. Then they created a mat to erase the semi-trucks that were in the background. Then they visually painted the mat to make it look like Baskerville Hall, turning the mat into a backdrop. In addition, Wishbone notes that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle wrote 4 novels and 56 short stories, all of them featuring Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. Trivia * According to David's notes: the paw prints found at the scene are 3 1/2 inches, and the teeth size is 3 inches by 4 inches. * This version slightly alters the ending in the original novel: in this version, judging by the lines said, Stapleton is most likely arrested and taken to jail. ** In the original novel, Stapleton actually dies while attempting to cross the Grimpen Mire, a deadly peat bog out in the moors with mud capable of dragging a person down to the bottom instantly; Stapleton is one such victim, having failed to step onto the right places because he was in a hurry. ** In addition, the Grimpen Mire is not even included nor mentioned at all in this version. *The gun used by Dr. Watson in the climax is a black Webley-Government Army Revolver. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes